St George's Day
by JDPhoenix
Summary: Holiday Chaos 1 Poor Tommy, it's like the universe is designed to mess with him. Reefside celebrates two very special heroes.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. And if you're catholic or from Georgia (the country), I hope you're not offended by anything I say, especially since I don't really mention St. George a lot. Oh! And if you're from Georgia, we celebrate on April 23, instead of November 23.

Author's Note: Yes, it would have made more sense to have it be Hayley, but if I put Hayley in it runs the risk of being more shippy than friendly and plus, who really needs an excuse to throw these two together?

**St. George's Day**

By JDPhoenix

It wasn't fair. Why did he have to move to the one town in the continental United States that actually had a huge festival on this day? They even closed down the schools so he couldn't throw himself into his work. It just wasn't fair.

It didn't help that it was kind of his fault either.

* * *

"Come on guys!" Conner's voice boomed over the crowd. A perfect line of soccer players—all under four feet tall—followed the former Ranger through the crowd. 

"Hello, Conner," Krista said sweetly as the line of boys took seats around her. She was sitting on a large, fake mushroom and children were taking seats all around her. Beside her was a storybook that was almost as tall as Conner. "Are you kids ready?"

"Yes!" the thirty-some-odd children chorused.

Tommy rolled his eyes. He was leaning on a tree several yards away from the spectacle, but the force of his glare was such that no one stood between him and it. He had a perfect view.

"Two hundred years ago," Krista began and Conner opened the book, "there was a small English settlement in California. And since all other English settlements were on the other side of the country, the people there tried to stick together. But one of the settlers, a man by the name of Thomas Oliver—" Conner flinched and Tommy growled "—knew that if they were going to survive, they had to spread out and settle the land. And so, he took his wife and children and anyone who would come, and traveled north. One day, when his family was too tired to go on, they stopped on a cliff that overlooked the ocean."

"That looks like George's Cliff!" one of the children yelled, pointing at the image in the book and to the western edge of the park where George's Cliff lay.

"That's because it is," Krista said. "But when the Olivers stopped to rest, something terrible happened." Conner turned the page and Tommy saw a great, green dragon surge up out of the ocean to attack the settlers. Tommy rolled his eyes. Krista continued, "A horrible dragon came out of the ocean and tried to eat the people. Most of them tried to run, but stopped when they saw Thomas Oliver. He had gone to the edge of the cliff to face the dragon. He held up one hand and the dragon trembled. His voice rang out, clear and unafraid, 'Stop, and return to your resting place. It is not your time yet.' The dragon did as he said. Thomas Oliver chose to build a town right where they were and the people were so grateful that he had saved them that they elected him mayor. They wanted to name the town after him, but he insisted they name it for the beauty in the area. Then they tried to name the cliff after him but when he found out they were so afraid he'd get angry again that they named it 'George's Cliff,' after Saint George the Dragon Killer. That is why, every year on April 23rd, we have a huge festival. Both to honor Saint George, and to honor the founder of our town."

The children and adults all clapped. Tommy scowled and turned to walk away. He only got five feet away before he heard the laughter. Someone was laughing uproariously and, as Tommy scanned the crowd to find them, he saw a woman rolling around in the grass and clutching her sides.

He marched over to her. If he had to be miserable today, he wasn't about to let this woman get joy out of it.

"And what is so funny?" he asked in his best angry-science-teacher voice.

This only made the woman laugh harder. She was wearing sunglasses and a bright pink scarf around her head. The color made his eyes hurt.

"The story isn't supposed to be funny," he snapped.

The woman finally calmed down enough to stagger to her feet. She stood tall and slowly removed her sunglasses. Tommy would later swear he died and was watching the next few seconds from above his body.

"It wouldn't have been funny if I hadn't seen you standing over there," Kimberly Ann Hart said.

Tommy suddenly found himself in his body again. He swallowed hard.

"What are you doing here?" his voice raw and small.

"One of my friends from the PanGlobals was here last year and told me I had to see it. I am so glad I did," her voice got high and he knew from experience that she was about to start laughing.

Before he could stop himself, he slapped a hand over her mouth. She was shocked for a moment and the way her hands flinched told him clearly that if they had been anywhere else, he'd be in a tree. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"So, you see my shame," he said wryly.

"Tommy," she began compassionately, "how stupid are you?"

"What?" he demanded.

"You move into a town that your evil clone founded?" she hissed. "Honestly, how did you not know your life would go to crap?"

"The house was Andros's," he hissed, dropping his voice lower than hers had been. "He and Ashley lived _discreetly_ on Earth for a few years, and then—"

"And then you idiots almost blew up the moon. Yeah, I heard."

Tommy stared at her for a few minutes. It was the same old Kimberly Hart. She still had that little bit of fire that all Ranger women had—in varying degrees, of course—still had that prom queen air about her.

"Wanna help me get stone, cold drunk?" he asked suddenly.

"Aw, but I want to hear more about the dragon!" she whined. "I haven't seen him for years!"

"You do remember me using him to try and kill you, right?"

"But after that—"

Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowds. "You just want more things to taunt me with."

"What makes you say that?" she asked far too sweetly.

"Come on, you can taunt me while we drink. It'll encourage me."

"To feel better or to get more drunk?"

"I'm gonna get as drunk as Rangerly possible, Kim. There's no getting around that."

Kim stumbled and he knew instantly why, but he didn't slow down. It was the first time he'd said her name in over ten years—to her face at least. He'd probably say her name a lot over the next few hours. He tried not to think about the fact that he was dragging his ex off to get drunk. He tried not to think about her arm in his hand.

A large paper-mache dragon passed by and Tommy suddenly remembered why he hated this day. A small child ran into his legs and said, "I'm gonna kill de dragon!"

Tommy moaned.

"Come on," Kimberly said, patting him on the back. "Let's go get you drunk."

* * *

AN: If you enjoyed this... review! And then go read the sequel: Arbor Day. This holiday thing is getting fun.

You should always review oneshots, otherwise there's no way to tell how many people read it and how many just clicked the button and changed their minds.

Happy St. George's Day! Go out and slay you a dragon!


End file.
